Dias de Sol
by Wynter Dark
Summary: Eles sempre a lembrariam do que você não queria mais lembrar.


**Disclaimer:** Nada daqui me pertence, todos os direitos para J.K. E no dia em que me pagarem por isso, vou viajar para Londres. Talvez Dublin. Ou Roma. Carmel. Indiana. Anyway.

**N/A(1):** Testado e (surpreendentemente) aprovado por Gata Slytherin e Mylla Evans XD

Agradecimentos a super Mylla Evans que corrigiu a fic. (e que alega ter virado emo depois de tê-la lido xD)

**N/A(2):** Olá!

Sobre essa fic, posso dizer que me deu um trabalho danado, mas eu acabei gostando dela; não sei por que. Espero que vocês também gostem... E comentem, é claro!

Muito bem.

Essa fic foi feita para o amigo-oculto da Sala Comunal da Grifinória do fórum Aliança 3V. A minha amiga-secreta é uma pessoa fofíssima, uma autora super talentosa e de muito bom gosto ( oi! Ela gosta do Sirius e de vampiros! A menina tem estilo, vou fazer o quê?), super simpática, e também meio maluca ( eu juro que nunca vou entender como _alguém_ pode não gostar de chocolate! Juro pra você!).

Ahá! Aposto que não preciso mais falar nada né?

E essa fic vai para... **JUST!**

Menina, eu te adoro, viu? Foi um prazer escrever essa fic pra você; de verdade. Espero que você goste – ou pelo menos que não odeie muito... sabe como é, é a primeira vez que eu escrevo uma Six/Bella... Eu estou totalmente com medo.

Kisses and enjoy =)

* * *

**Dias de Sol**

**Fanfic by: Miss Huyu**

* * *

Você podia ver a fumaça saindo em círculos do asfalto; o calor era tanto que você tinha certeza de que não conseguiria falar, mesmo que quisesse: sua boca estava tão seca que tinha certeza de que os lábios tinham colado um no outro.

Sentia-se desconfortável usando aquele bonito vestido negro, mas mesmo assim sentira-se forçada a fazê-lo: fora _ele_ quem lhe dera.

Era muito irônico o fato de que o sol estava alto no céu; desde que chovera por meses a fio até a alguns dias atrás; quando a chuva subitamente tinha parado para dar lugar a uma das piores secas que você já havia presenciado.

Mesmo o calor sendo quase insuportável, você sabia que muitos londrinos estavam gratos pelo aparecimento repentino do sol. Pra você, era apenas _inconveniente_, como tudo em sua vida ultimamente.

Ainda que estivesse mal-humorada e irritada, algo a fizera ir até aquele local; mesmo sabendo que toda a Ordem da Fênix estaria lá e que corria um enorme risco de ser pega.

Precisava fazer isso, você não poderia viver consigo mesma se não o fizesse.

Respirou fundo enquanto empurrava a pesada porta de metal enferrujado que dava entrada para o cemitério; não podendo deixar de pensar em uma coisa:

_Era a primeira vez que vocês dois iam se encontrar perante o sol._

Não que ele não gostasse de sol, ou qualquer coisa assim. Não, não mesmo.

Apenas que o sol lembrava coisas lícitas, amigos, festas, felicidade, alegria e talvez, _amor_.

E vocês podiam ter tudo, menos amor.

Os dias de vocês eram os cinzentos, com névoa, chuvosos. Os dias que inspiravam a paixão, o desejo, o errado...

O caminho você conhecia bem, era quase como se pudesse fazê-lo de olhos fechados; e, no entanto, fazia anos que você não ia para aqueles lados. Na última vez, o fizera com ele.

" _E essa é a sua idéia de passeio romântico, Bella?_" Você ainda se lembra do tom divertido na voz dele. Divertido? Não. Talvez irônico, até sarcástico, mas nunca _divertido_. Ele não era 'divertido' com você.

" _Não é pra ser 'romântico'_" você se lembra de ter respondido. " _É apenas um local onde poderemos conversar sossegados, sem que ninguém nos espione. Como _primos

Ele rira de modo irônico.

"_Primos, Bella? Você sabe que nós nunca fomos primos. Bom, talvez apenas no sentido literal da palavra. Mas na verdade, eu e você sempre soamos melhor como amantes."_

Amantes, você pensou amarga, apenas alguém que passa algumas noites na sua cama e depois some, vai embora, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Era isso que vocês dois sempre foram: inimigos. Primos que se detestavam. Meros conhecidos.

Para os outros.

Mas quando estavam apenas vocês dois, a luz da lareira quase se extinguindo e trocando juras...

Vocês eram amantes. Nada mais além disso. Apenas amantes.

As juras nunca foram nem seriam verdadeiras, você sempre soube e sempre saberia.

Esgueirando-se por de trás das lápides, você escolhe uma particularmente grande, e se esconde ali. Chegara a tempo.

Ajeita os óculos escuros que vieram a guisa de disfarce, prende os grossos cachos negros em um coque malfeito. Esconde-se um pouco mais. Observa.

Observou com descaso a expressão do menino-que-sobreviveu, cujos olhos verde-vivo estavam cheios de lágrimas.

" Panaca. Chorão," você deixa escapar.

Você ouviu parcamente o que Dumbledore discursava. Grande guerreiro, ele dizia, coração nobre, valente.

_  
Tolos._

Pois você, apenas você, saberia dizer o quanto Sirius Black fedia. O quanto ele era um mau caráter.

Você viu cada um deles sair dali lentamente, arrastando os pés. Viu Potter dar uma olhada esperançosa para trás, como se esperasse que subitamente caíssem do céu as respostas para todas as suas perguntas.

Covarde, você pensou.

Você viu quando o cemitério ficou vazio e apressou-se a ir até o túmulo dele. Sabia que não havia corpo ali, que tudo havia sido muito simbólico... mas tinha de ver.

Acariciou as letras que formavam 'Sirius Black'. Ainda não acreditava em sua morte. Nunca acreditaria.

Deixou a rosa vermelho-sangue cair gentilmente sobre o túmulo; a mesma rosa que ele havia lhe dado no último encontro de vocês, a dezessete anos atrás; a mesma que você tinha enfeitiçado quando percebeu que não ganharia nada mais vindo dele, nenhuma rosa, nenhum olhar, nenhum sorriso...

_Nada._

E sentindo o calor do sol queimar sua pele, saiu silenciosamente do cemitério, a bonita rosa vermelha finalmente começando a murchar, a apodrecer.

Aquela era a última lembrança que tinha de Sirius e, no entanto, de que adiantava mantê-la?

Acertou os óculos no rosto e lançou um último olhar para o portão negro do cemitério. Subitamente, sentiu o pânico preencher as veias: ele está morto!, você pensava, e a culpa é minha!

O sentimento era tão sufocante que por alguns momentos você pensou que alguém a enforcava.

Olhou para trás assustada, procurando quem poderia ter feito aquilo.

Mas ninguém estava ali; nem uma viva alma. Nem crianças, pessoas, nem mesmo um gato ou cachorro perdidos. Nada. Ninguém. Estava sozinha.

Respirando um pouco melhor, se esforçou para não chorar. Não podia. Você é Bellatrix Black, e Bellatrix Black não chora.

Mesmo que você tenha se tornado uma Lestrange.

Suspirou profundamente, tentando afastar os pensamentos daquilo. Sirius está morto, ele não voltará.

Mas algo a prendia. A certeza de que ele não podia estar morto; você não tinha mirado aquele _'Avada Kedavra_' nele, para matá-lo. Era apenas teatro, por Merlin!

Sirius iria voltar, isso era uma certeza inexplicável em sua cabeça. Mas mesmo assim, forçou-se a caminhar. Tinha de partir.

Afinal, mesmo que ele voltasse, não voltaria para você.

Não num _dia de sol._

* * *

**N/A(3):** E aí? Gostaram? Odiaram? Querem me matar? Me xingar? Tacar pedras?

Enfim, qualquer coisa... Reviewwwssssssssss -

Vocês sabem que eu adoraria. =)

Beijos,

**_Miss Huyu._**


End file.
